Nuestras Historias
by maferxita 11
Summary: pues mi idea es hacer one-shot o Song-fic ya sea de su pareja favorita de inazuma eleven o tu Oc X tu chico(a) de inazuma eleven.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están pues bueno aquí voy yo de nuevo comenzando pero esta vez será algo diferente le explico, ustedes dejaran sus solicitudes y haré un song-fic o un one-shot depende de que quieran ustedes podrán proponer a su oc con cualquier personaje de inazuma eleven (pero hasta inazuma eleven desafió mundial) O alguna pareja que les guste. Para hacerlo mandaran la siguiente ficha ya sea por PM o un Review.**

**FICHA.**

**Personaje o OC :( ya queda en sus manos si sera con un personaje de inazuma o con su OC como prefieran)**

**PAREJA:(cualquier pareja)**

**One- shot o Song-fic:( el que deseen)**

**Historia:( sean claros si desean que sea un reencuentro, o estaban peliados , o se estan conociendo eso es su decisión, pero me aclaran si ya se conocían de donde, si es pelados por que o si quieren que se comiencen a conocer)**

**ropa:**

**Pais:**

**Edad: **

**Gustos:**

**Disgutos:**

**Extra:**

**En caso de Song-Fic: la canción que quieran **

* * *

**ESPERO LES GUSTE LA IDEA Y PUES ESO ES TODO HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**AAH GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO SIN MAS**

**MAFERXITA 11**


	2. PRIMERA PAREJA SHIN X FUDO

**HOLA AQUI COMIENZO ALGO TARDE PERO SEGURO, ASI QUE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PARTICIPARON PUES AQUI DEJO LA PRIMERA PAREJA ES DE "****_LAURA EXCLA RED RACER" _****CON SU OC SHIN CON UN ONE-SHOT**

**ONE-SHOT**

**FUDO X OC**

**FUDO X SHIN **

**SHIN NO ME PERTENECE,LE PERTENECE A "LAURA EXCLA".**

* * *

**Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que me había, por fin he regresado y aunque no lo quiera admitir me emociona saber que estoy aquí y apunto de ver a mis amigos y a el. ese chico arrogante con el que siempre termino discutiendo pero que me robo el corazón. regrese a mi país después del FFI. pero hoy estoy aquí y eso es lo importante.**

caminaba pensativa una chica con el pelo color negro como la misma noche, sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas que tienen un brillo burlón, su tez es morena, es de buen cuerpo, delgada, y estatura moderada; su pelo le llega hasta la espalda un poco mas abajo, las ultimas partes las tiene cortada en partes desiguales dándole un aspecto mas rebelde.

**sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino sonrió al verlos a todos ahí reunidos pero aun así no lograba encontrar a cierta persona pero sobre eso pronto sabría se acerco sin que nadie notara su presencia:**

**Endo: Creo que podríamos mejorar mas**

**SHIN: Yo no lo creo, seria imposible para ustedes**

**Endo: Nada es imposible SHIN cuando lo... espera SHIN-se giro sorprendido**

**SHIN: si la misma-al reconocerla todos se acercaron muy animados a ella**

**Fudo: Que volviste para ver como aun te gano **

**SHIN: eso si que no yo siempre he podido contra ti**

**Fudo: Seamos sinceros no pudiste y aun no podrás.**

**SHIN: asssh eres un engreído, tu no eres mejor que yo ni ahora ni nunca**

**Fudo: Muy bien demuéstralo**

**Shin: Muy bien COMO?**

**Fudo: Al terminar la practica, el que le quite el balón al otro y lo mantenga mas tiempo gana**

**SHIN: muy bien ace...**

**Fudo: Espera hagamos lo interesante el que gane le puede pedir algo al perdedor**

**SHIN: ACEPTO-confiada**

PASO LA TARDE MUY RÁPIDO AUNQUE CIERTAS PERSONAS MAS DE UNA VEZ SE ECHABAN UNA QUE OTRA MIRADA, PRONTO LLEGO LA HORA DE LA VERDAD LA PRACTICA HABÍA TERMINADO SOLO QUEDABA "FUDO Y SHIN"

**FUDO: Lista para perder-en tono de burla**

**SHIN: ya veras como el que pierde eres tu-molesta**

**comenzaron el pequeño desafió, en realidad fudo se sorprendió había mejorado mucho mas de lo que se imagino pero no se daría por vencido y dio la pelea hubo un momento donde casi perdió el balón pero logro mantenerlo ganándole así el desafió. **

** FUDO: GANE**

**SHIN: ESO NO ES JUSTO**

**FUDO: GANE LIMPIAMENTE**

**SHIN: NO ME NIEGO**

**FUDO: TRATO ES TRATO Y PUEDO PEDIR ALGO**

**SHIN: QUE NO NO ES JUSTO... **

**FUDO: YA NI MODO, DEBES SALIR A CENAR MAÑANA CONMIGO**

**SHIN: QUE?-SORPRENDIDA**

**FUDO: NOS VEMOS MAÑANA-CON UNA GRAN SONRISA**

****La noche paso demasiado lenta para shin no podía creer mañana después de tanto no solo lo vería si no que cenaría con el estaría con el, en el fondo adoro su petición.

**mientras con fudo...**

**Fudo: Vamos por fa ayúdame**

**¿?: NO, SI NO ME DICES PARA QUE**

**Fudo: pero tu no me apoyaras, te dije que es para una buena causa**

**¿?: Dime para que tal vez lo piense**

**FUDO: Esta bien pero no le puedes decir a nadie y me ayudaras Brittany **

**Brittany: Entendido ¿para que? **

**FUDO: Shin regreso y la invite a salir**

**Britteny: No?**

**Fudo: SI**

**Brittany: NO!**

**Fudo: si**

**Brittany: NO**

**Fudo: QUE SI**

**Brittany: NO, QUE NO TE LO CREO LA INVITASTE A SALIR.**

**FUDO: PORQUE NO?**

**Brittany: porque eres un orgulloso, peleas por lo mínimo con ella no hay una platica en paz porque te gusta llevarle la contraria y pelear con ella aunque si lo creo porque aunque no lo admites siempre te gusto y te dolió cuando fue y morías porque regresara**

**Fudo: Quueee? tu de donde sabes tanto**

**Brittany: No lo se solo lo pensé pero tranquilo cuenta con que tendrán la mejor cita de su vida**

**Fudo: No es una cita**

**Brittany: lo que digas la mejor CITA DE SU VIDA-dirigiéndose a su habitación**

****Al día siguiente la practica había sido de lo mas animada pero aun había dos muy pensativos shin por su parte sabia que se acercaba la hora y aunque no lo reconociera le gustaba la idea de salir con el y sabia que aun lo queria y que esos cuatro años fuera no cambiaron los sentimientos hacia el.

mientras fudo pensaba en que podría tener planeado la loca de Brittany para su cita con Shin. y se repetía que fue mala idea contárselo.

**la practica termino ya quedaban pocos en eso fudo se acerco a donde estaba shin y solo menciono cuatro palabras**

**Fudo: Esperame a las siete-dejándola sorprendida nuevamente**

* * *

**casa de SHIN... 6:55**

**SHIN: voy-abriendo la puerta **

**Fudo: Nos vamos **

**Shin: Esta bien pero a donde iremos **

**FUDO: eso es sorpresa-sin dejar de verle y observándola de pies a cabeza**

**SHIN: Deja de verme así**

**Fudo: Sabes estas muy linda SHIN-llevaba una camisa con un hombro al descubierto color violeta, junto a unos shorts blancos que le quedan pegados al cuerpo, unas vans negras y un collar y pulsera de cuentas azules las cuales tienen unos pequeños colmillos de tigres**

**SHIN: gracias-algo sonrojada**

**llegaron a un restaurante lo extraño es que estaba totalmente solo y las luces apagadas, al encenderse en el centro había una única mesa de manteles blancos y decoraciones rojas la decoración por dentro habían globos rojos por las orillas del local un camino con pétalos haciendo un camino hacia la mesa la mesa tenia una pequeña nota del lado de fudo junto con una rosa en su silla **

**Nota: Vamos fudo deja de ser tan miedoso**

**y di celo ya aprovecha tendrás las mejores**

**oportunidades hoy y dale la rosa y dile lo que sientes.**

**att: BRITTANY ;)**

**Fudo: Que te parece-sentándose**

**SHIN: Es todo muy hermoso fudo**

**Fudo: Esto es para ti- dándole la rosa**

**Shin:Fudo yo...**

**Fudo: sabes no se porque permite que te fueras sin decirte que- fue interrumpido por el mesero **

**comieron tranquilos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que llego el momento**

**Fudo: Debí decírtelo**

** SHIN: que cosa?-intrigada**

**Fudo: Me dolió cuando te fuiste porque yo te amaba y ahora que volviste me doy cuenta que**

**SHIN: fudo tu**

**Fudo: Me doy cuenta que aun te amo-sorprendiéndola se acerco a ella dándole un pequeño beso**

**Shin: te amo fudo**

**Fudo: Igual Shin y no quiero que no separemos mas**

**SHIN: Y no pasara porque con esto me basta para saber que seré muy feliz aquí-volviendo sea besar pero esta vez algo mas intenso**

**Pronto fueron a bailar una de las canciones que siempre los identifico jurándose no separarse y todo el amor que se tenían.**

**FIN **

* * *

**EN REALIDAD ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ES EL PRIMERO QUE HE DE CUMPLIR PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL SEGUNDO Y OK ESTUVO ALGO RARO PERO SO LAS 12:30 ENTIENDA ME Y DEBERÍA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO FÍSICA.**

**OK GRACIAS**

**Y **

**LES HA GUSTADO?**

**ALGUNA SUGERENCIA?**

**ALGUIEN MAS QUE QUIERA PARTICIPAR?**

**COMENTARIOS?**

**LAURA: ME HE INCLUIDO PARA FASTIDIAR Y AYUDAR A FUDO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO**

**BUENO SIN MAS HASTA LA PROXIMA CON LA SEGUNDA PAREJA **

**SALUDOS**

**BYE**

**MAFERXITA11 **


End file.
